


Papers and space

by ekarlsson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekarlsson/pseuds/ekarlsson
Summary: After waiting for 3 years, Keith will finally start his Senior year and be out of the hellhole he live in. Last year his supposed to be easy. Everything changes when Pidge, his childhood friend and also best friend of Lance his "rival", decide that they should should start up the old robot club. So instead of a calm last year he, Lance, Pidge, their friend Hunk and fellow senior Allura start the new Robot club. Nothing goes like they plan and maybe just maybe Lance isn't has bad has he thought.
Relationships: Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro
Kudos: 7





	1. chapter 1

Looking down at the floor Keith could see the soda can rolling towards him. Looking up he saw the most popular guy at their whole high school, right next to the soda machine. Right next to him stood Pidge, his childhood friend and he was probably lucky for that because their hand covered Lance's mouth quicker than he could scream at him. Keith picked up the can and threw it across the distance to Lance.

“Dropped anything else?” 

This time Hunk stopped Lance, after being stopped twice from screaming at Keith, just shaked his head and left, soda can in his left hand. Keith himself decided to go to his class too, it was just around the corner from where he was and he could already hear the rest of the student messing around while waiting for their teacher. 

Mr. Holt walked past him and Keith decided to follow behind, planning to slide in front of Mr.Holt just before they walked into the classroom. It had worked the last three years and why would it stop work today. Finally inside the classroom he just slid into his seat right next to Pidge. They had already ripped a piece of paper out of their book and was slowly forming it into a small boll. Their notebook was already full with doodles of different importance grades. Looking up from their notes for just a second to throw it across the room, hitting Mr.Holt in the back of the head. He unraveled the paper, checked what was written before looking up. Lightly chuckling to then mouth, 

“Later, nerd” 

Turning to the class Mr.Holt started the class. Keith already knew all of the material, perks of being brother to one of the other teachers and Mr.holt boyfriend. Being friends with Pidge had always helped too, but that was only when they actually helped him and didn’t hang out with Lance and Hunk after school. It was not like he was jealous, Hunk was one of the nicest guys at the entire school and Lance was Lance. They had never gotten along but it became ten times worse when Lance decided to start their silly little rivalry, before that Keith could have just ignored him. 

Mr.Holt stood right over him when he looked up the next time, the classroom empty. He looked concerned just like always does when either Keith or Pidge did something. The clock showed that class should still be in session so it didn’t make any sense why everything was so empty. 

“So, where is everyone?”

Mr.holt looked bewildered by his comment and sighed loudly before answering him.

“You have shorter classes this year, trying out the new system.” After seeing his reaction He kept going “Holy shit Keith, you forgot. You forgot the new system even though it is all Shiro have spoken about under the summer, how will he react to this”  
Just in that moment Mr.Holt picked up his phone from his bag, calling Shiro. 

“Babe, guess what?”

“What, Matt?” Shiro sounded irritated on the tone but Keith Knew he wasn’t even close to mad not even irritated.

“Keith forgot about the new class system” A loud thump could be heard from the other side when Shiro fell down a little too dramatically

“How could you, my own brother don’t care about what I say” 

Keith sighed equally loudly as Matt had done before “You're overdramatic, I forgot one time plus it’s not like I forgot your Birthday or something.”

You could hear Shiro standing up again before answering, “So, so let’s not talk about that and go to your next class. Matt, doesn't your next class start soon too?”

After Hearing that Keith started to leave the class not caring to say goodbye to either Shiro or Matt. Right outside the class Pidge stood looking at him, right next to them Hunk was talking to Lance. He turned his body from Hunk and started to walk toward Keith, he was just a few steps away and in just a second he stood right in front of him. Laying his hand on Keith's shoulder to make sure he listened to him.

“You embarrassed me before, mullet”

“I don’t know what you mean plus I don’t have a mullet”

Lance snickered. Before he could keep talking Pidge came up to them. Standing just behind Lance and having their hand on his arm, slowly dragging him back. Whispering something in his ear that made Lance nod quickly. After they left his field of view he finally started to walk to his next class, he already knew he was late but it was just Mr.Smythe and it was not like he would be mad. Mr.Smythe was usually pretty calm about Keith coming in 5 minutes late and the rest of the classes went just as usual as well. 

He was standing outside of school waiting for Shiro when he saw Pidge the next time. They were almost skipping towards him but stopped just short of five meter in front of him. He looked at them while they picked up a small paper airplane and threw it at him. Stopping it in the air right before it would have hit him. Pidge had already left running back to Hunk and Lance. Reading what was written on the piece of paper he could see how it was probably written in hurry but still readable. The moment after he had put it back into his pocket he felt Shiro’s hand on his shoulder. Walking together to the car. Keith thought about Pidge’s plan, starting a new robot club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the break, school things you know. So here you get some new content.
> 
> Also I don't go to a high school in the us or any county with a school system like theirs.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

The next time Keith met Pidge was outside an empty classroom, school had been done for almost an hour but they still had to wait for the teacher that would help them actually start the club. Mr.Smythe took the opportunity to be coach for their club almost the second they had asked. His niece went to the school and he had already told them that she would happily join, probably her girlfriend too. Both Allura and Romelle were nice but it worried Keith a little, he knew how Lance was around girls and he didn’t want the club to be ruined by constant flirting. After Mr.Smyth came they slowly started to walk to the other side of the school and the place where the club was gonna be held.

Hunk and Lance were already outside the classroom they would use, togther with both Allura and Romelle. They talked about something but Keith couldn’t hear what. Coming closer he could finally start to hear what was said. Luckily Lance wasn’t flirting with either of them but instead they talked about something else.

“My brother might join next year if the club really becomes something”

“What do you mean really, of course it will become something. I Lance, the best student in school is in this club”

“So, so Lance, Romelle didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, she just means we are just trying it today. We still have to be accepted as a club ya, know.” 

Both Romelle and Lance nodded before hunk noticed us. Winking just slightly just before Pidge noticed him winking and ran to throw themself right into his arms. Hunk caught them with ease, setting them down before me and Mr.Smyth arrived. Well their Mr.Smyth unlocked the Room and went in himself, the rest of us followed quickly. 

Well in the classroom Mr. Smyth started talking after everyone had taken place in one of the seats in the front of the classroom.

“So, we have gathered here today to start the school's Robot club again. As everyone knows I used to be part of the old club togther with Matt and Shiro. If I remember correctly your dad was our “coach”, Allura.”

Coran looked at Allura quickly, while the rest of the club quietly laughed at the idea. Keith couldn’t see Allura’s reaction but Pidge was right next to him and he could easily hear their snicker. Coran kept going directly after his little break.

“But now we're back and stronger than ever, It was young Pidge here that had the idea. They came to me after class one day last year and started asking about the club and after that we spent the entire summer together with Allura, Romelle, and Matt planning the new club. Before we start you should all know that you can call me Coran. So now that we're here it is just to start going through the plan for the following year, Do any one of you have any ideas? What are you good at? Interested in?”

After saying that Hunk chimed in.

“Well I don’t know about the rest of you but I know that not only me but also Pidge and Lance have looked at a Space specialization for collage maybe even looking in to becoming an Astronaut after that, so maybe something like that” He looked around at the rest of us before he kept going “I don’t mean building anything maybe just studying in it, maybe if we get the funding do some study visits, I don’t really know but maybe if the rest of you want to”

“Yeah, yeah that sounds like an amazing plan if everyone would like it, Keith, Allura, Romelle, what do you guys think?” 

Keith thought the idea sounded good and so did both of the girls in the club. 

“Alright then we have that sorted out know we just have to start to plan more in detail, does Tuesdays and Thursdays work for everyone”

“Could we do Fridays instead, I have football on Thursdays”

“Yeah, yeah that is alright Lance, Anyone that can’t come on Fridays?”

It seemed like Friday worked for everyone because no one was saying anything about it. Coran nodded and opened up a document, quickly typing away. Keith could hear his phone pling when Coran shared the document. Looking at it it looked just like every plan for every class locked, a table with space for each meeting.

“So, next time we meet will be this Friday, what should we do?”

“Maybe start looking at information, find out what we can and can not to do”

“Great plan, Romelle”

Romelle nodded, looking really happy at the confirmation from Coran. Keith didn’t really understand that girl, She was a junior but had started first in the middle of last semester. She was nice, he guessed. They had never really interacted till today, but he talked to Allura sometimes and she liked her so how bad could she be. 

“So, good to meet you today kids. We’ll see each other on Friday. Good bye”

Everyone started packing the few things they had brought out while talking. Slowly starting to leave the Room while saying Goodbye to Coran and other members of the club. Keith was gonna take his bike home so he quickly walked towards the parking area of the school after leaving the classroom and the rest of the club. It had been a nice first meeting of the club and he even looked forward to Friday even though Lance was gonna be there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter then the other two

He had barely any homework that night and instead of going home directly, he just took his bike to the old shed right outside town. He had found the shed right before Shiro’s Parents had adopted him. In reality it was after the police had found him there, he ran away from the last home before that. It was a nice shed, it felt like home. Shiro’s parents were nice too, but they were just that. They would always be just Shiro’s parents and never his. He had been too old when he got there, just after his 14th birthday. Keith’s parents had died when he was 4, but for a while he had just gone around in the family. Everyone had tried to take care of him, but on his 12th birthday they gave up and after 2 different homes under two years he came to the Shiroganes.   
The Shiroganes were nice. An older couple and their adult son. Shiro came over enough times for them to be somewhat close, but it was never like Matt and Pidge. Everyone knew it was fake. At least he had someone that cared, it could be so much worse than this. In the beginning of his time with the Shiroganes he used to wish that they would say he was too much and that they didn’t want him any more, but it never happened and after a while he stopped wishing for that. 

Keith threw a pebble up on the roof. The crack had been there as long as he could remember, it didn’t stop him from liking it. He had parked his bike on the other side of the shed just like every time. The pebble fell down on him again. He caught it in his open palm, throwing it up again and repeating this action till it stopped coming down again. His phone started to ring while he was sitting on the floor looking at the old map he had put up while living here. Pidge's voice came through clear even if the reception used to be bad at this place.

“ You wanna know something?”

“Yes”

“Hey, stop sounding so sad”

“I’m not sad”

“Where are you? The shed, are you really out there again?”

“Yes, I am. Now Pidge what do you even want” 

“Me, Hunk, and Lance are gonna eat, do you wanna come?”

“No, Good bye”

Keith hung up before Pidge had the chance to answer him. What did they believe, that he would sit with Lance and eat. No, never in his whole life would he do that, but he should still go home. The Shiroganes would start to get worried and if remembered right Shiro and Matt would come over today. 

His ride home was easy. The Sun was still out, the clock only being 6 pm at the end of the summer. He liked nights like these, if he was lucky he might be able to take a walk tonight. They used to let him and this was his last year at their place, why wouldn’t they let him?

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was the first chapter, sorry for any inaccuracies was a while ago since a saw Voltron but I think a remember most of it still.


End file.
